globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Städte am Ärmelkanal-Manche-Engl.Channel
Die insbesondere von der Handelsmarine und Fähren in jede Richtung vielbefahrene rund 550 km lange Meerenge Ärmelkanal in West-Ost-Richtung liegt zwischen Großbritannien (im Norden) und Frankreich (im Süden) am Nordwestrand von Europa einerseits und ist Verbindung von Nordatlantik und Nordsee. Dieser Artikel listet überwiegend seetechnische Infrastrukturen in Städten und Gemeinden entlang der Nord- und Südküste auf. Die fiktive Westgrenze wird durch eine Linie von der südwestenglischen Landspitze Land’s End zum Leuchtturm der französischen Île Vierge bei Brest gebildet. Nach der Definition der International Hydrographic Organization wird die ebenfalls nur gedachte Ostgrenze zur Nordsee hin entlang einer Linie etwa zehn Kilometer östlich von Dover–Calais durch zwei historische Landmarken gebildet.Limits of Oceans and Seas, IHO, 3. Edition, 1953 Shakespeare Cliff und Cap Gris-Nez) Die über die Jahrhunderte zunehmende (Handels-)Schifffahrt in dem Gewässer orientierte sich bei in der Region häufig ungünstigen Sichtverhältnissen an einer langen Kette markanter Bauten bzw. Leuchtfeuern zu den sicheren Häfen hin. Inzwischen sind die Seewege satellitengestützt nach dem GPS-Verfahren und dem Lotsenmanagement ähnlich wie im Flugverkehr gesichert (Verkehrstrennungsgebiete). Der Ärmelkanal ist zwischen dem 48. und 51. Breitengrad maximal 248 km breit und verjüngt sich nach Osten. Die schmalste Stelle ist die Straße von Dover (engl. , frz. ) im Osten beim 51. Breitengrad – die Strecke von Dover nach Cap Gris-Nez misst nur 34 km. Den Ufern sind häufig Sandbänke und Unterwasserriffs vorgelagert und an manchen Stellen drohen Wrackteile bei einer Annäherung, den eigenen Schiffsrumpf aufzureißen. Beide Küsten sind seit ca. 1890 Ziel eines immer noch anwachsenden Bäder-Tourismus (Seeurlaub, Urlaubswohnungen, Marinas, Seebrücken) mit dem Ausbau einer entsprechenden Infrastruktur und Architekturstils. mini|500px|Carte de la Manche (Karte mit französischen Benennungen) mini|miniatur|Kap von Jobourg in [[La Hague/Cotentin (besondere Geologie ! )]] mini|neue Landmarken: Leuchtturm und Kernkraftwerk bei [[Dungeness]] Liste der Städte, Häfen und Leuchtfeuer am Ärmelkanal In dieser Liste werden entlang der Nord- und der Südküste des Ärmelkanals die Orte von West nach Ost aufgezählt (noch nicht vollständig). Bei den älteren Leuchttürmen soll in Klammer das Jahr des erstmaligen Betriebs vermerkt werden. Bei den Gemeinden kann die Art der Nutzung als Hafen genannt werden. Das kann insbesondere bei der Suche helfen, wenn eine Nutzungsänderung eingetreten ist (Beispiele: Containerhafen, Fährhafen bis 1968). Ebenfalls werden bemerkenswerte Flussmündungen und Landmarken genannt. Entlang der Nordküste von West nach Ost Die Nordküste ist durchgehend Bestandteil des Vereinigten Königreichs.Vergleiche dazu den Artikel Küstenlinie des … bei en:WP (engl.) Im Nordwesten schließt die Keltische See mit Irlands Südküste an. Auf den Scillys, von Land’s End bis Lizard Point * Scilly-Inseln mit dem Leuchtturm Bishop Rock (Baubeginn 1847, 1858) * Hugh Town * Trevescan * Halbinsel Penwith ** Longships Lighthouse (Turm 2.01 km vor der Küste auf Carn Bras) ** Land’s End ** Cape Cornwall 6,7 Kilometer nördlich vom Land’s End. An diesem Kap beginnen der Bristolkanal sowie die Irische See nach Norden und nach Süden der Ärmelkanal. Früher galt die Landspitze als westlichster Punkt Englands, bis genaue Messungen ergaben, dass Land's End der westlichste Punkt ist. ** Porthcurno (Seekabel-Station) ** Mousehole ** Penzance * St. Michael’s Mount ::Kleiner Hafen, Wallfahrtsort (400 m vor Marazion) * Lizard Point (bei Helston; :: Leuchtfeuer seit 1619, diverse Nachfolgebauten), The Lizard (auch Funkstationen) * Royal Naval Air Station Culdrose (RNAS Culdrose), die größte Hubschrauberbasis in Europa Von Cadgwith bis Plymouth * Cadgwith * Fowey ::Natürlicher Tiefwasserhafen, im 15. Jahrhundert bedeutender Stützpunkt von Piraten * Kuggar (Grade–Ruan, on the Lizard peninsula) * Coverack (Fischerhafen, Klippen in der Nähe: The Manacles) * Folmouth * Portscatho (and Gerrans on Roseland Peninsula) * Looe * Rame Head, davor Eddystone Lighthouse :: (1882; 1982 automatisiert; Vorläuferbauwerk Winstanley's lighthouse, 1698) * Plymouth ** HM Naval Base Devonport, 1691, seither diverse Erweiterungen :: (größte Marinebasis in Westeuropa) Von Wembury bis Exeter An der Südküste der Grafschaft Devon *Wembury *Church Cove *Ham Stone *Starehole Bay mini|miniatur|Der [[Blackpool Tower (1894)]] *Salcombe * Start Point Lighthouse (im South Hams District; 1836) * Hellsands * Blackpool :: 158 Meter hoher Stahlfachwerkturm Blackpool Tower (Aussichtsplattformen, Funkantennen, Tourismus) * Dartmouth (Dart) *Brixham *Exeter (Exe) :: Sitz des Britischen Wetterdienstes, Met Office, der sich bis 2004 in Bracknell befandMet Office - Homepage (vergleiche Engl. Seewetterdienst, engl. Shipping Forecast) ::Internationaler Flughafen mit Linienflügen auch zu den diversen Inseln * Exmouth Von Sidmouth bis Portland * Sidmouth * Branscombe * Beer * Seaton * Challaborough * Bridport (Brid) und (2 km nördl. von) West Bay, das ursprünglich Bridport Harbour hieß * Isle of Portland (Kalksteinbrüche) bei Weymouth, Dorchester ** Portland Bill Lighthouse ** Portland Harbour, Sandsfoot Castle ::(Portland Habour ist mit 8,6 km² einer der größten von Menschen gebauten Häfen der Welt. Ausbau seit 1849. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs war auf der inzwischen geschlossenen Marinebasis ein großer Teil der Royal Navy stationiert.) Von Weymouth bis Southampton * Weymouth * Studland * Poole Harbour : Naturhafen bei Poole * Brownsea Island * Canford Cliffs * Bournemouth * Christchurch * Barton on Sea * Southampton **Sitz von Her Majesty’s Coastguard (1829) Wight, von Portsmouth bis Eastbourne * Feuer an der Einfahrt zum Solent der Wight-Insel: Hurst Point Lighthouse und Needles Lighthouse (Planungen seit 1781, in Betrieb 1786) * Isle of Wight ** Norton Green ** Brightstone ** St. Catherine’s Lighthouse (1323) ** Reef Bay ** St Lawrence ** Sandown Fort ** Culver Down Battery ** Bembridge ** St Helens Harbour ** East Cowes * Portsmouth (Solent) mit dem National Museum of the Royal Navy und Fort Nelson auf dem Portsdown Hill (gebaut nach 1860) ** im Westen befindet sich der Hafen von Portsmouth (Ausbau seit 1194) ** Portsmouth Harbour - Spinnaker Tower (neues Wahrzeichen, Aussichtsplattform) an der geschützten Westküste ** HM Naval Base Portsmouth auf der Halbinsel Portsea Island ** Naturhafen im Osten - Langstone Harbour. Südlich die Isle of Wight ** Vor und während der Landung in der Normandie 1944 SHAEF-HQ von Dwight D. Eisenhower (Southwick House) * Gosport * Selsey * Worthing * Brighton, bekannt als Seebad (engl. Seaside resort)So auch durch ein Gemälde von John Constable “Chain Pier, Brighton” von 1826Vollständige Liste der Die Seaside resorts im Ver. Königreich ::1497 ein erster Befestigungsturm, Ausbau als Luftkurort seit den 1790ern, 1823-1896 erlaubte eine Landungsbrücke die bequeme Anreise per Dampfschiff direkt von London ::2016, British Airways i360, 173 Meter, höchster Aussichtsturm im Ver. Königr., mit beweglicher Kanzel * Newhaven, Industriehafen, East Sussex :: Newhaven Fort - Ausbau ab 1865 (heute Museum) * Seaford ::Hier stehen die westlichsten Martello-Türme an der Südküste Englands (heute Museum). * Beachy Head Lighthouse :: an der gleichnamigen Landspitze (höchste Kreideklippe in Großbritannien mit 162 m über dem Meeresspiegel, Teil der South Downs). Der Turm wurde 1902 wegen der besseren Sichtbarkeit bei Nebel davor ins Meer gebaut (43 m hoch). Es schließen sich die Seven Sisters genannten weiteren markanten Klippen an. Der Name Beachy kommt vom französischen Beauchef (schönes Kap). 1834 erster Leuchtturm, das so genannte Belle Tout Lighthouse, auf einer Klippe 2 km weiter westlich. * Eastbourne, The Sovereign Harbour :: Eastbourne Pier, eine 300 m lange Seebrücke von 1872, auch andere Seebrücken. Brände; zum Teil laufen Rekonstruktionen * Normans Bay * Bexhill ::Ab 1890 Ausbau als exklusives Seebad, Bexhill-on-Sea. u. a. Ort eines ersten Autorennens in Großbritannien (1906) Von Hastings bis Margate miniatur|Sichtbeziehung zum Turm auf dem "gegenüber" liegenden [[Cap Gris-Nez (Fr.)]] * Hastings Castle, Hastings * Greatstone * Leuchttürme von Dungeness (Regionsbezeichnung bei Lydd) * Folkestone (Kleiner Hafen, ::nordwestlich das Portal des Eurotunnels) * Dover, Castle und ** Dover Ferry Port ** Zwei South-Foreland-Leuchttürme (nach 1840, 1859 zuerst elektr.) markieren die Downs ** Shakespeare Cliff ::an der engsten Stelle des Kanals (33 km Entfernung nach Frankreich; von hier der Ausdruck "Straße von D.") * St Margarets Bay * Deal Castle * Ramsgate * Margate Nach Osten schließen sich das Mündungsgebiet der Themse bzw. die Nordsee (Doggerbank, Deutsche Bucht) an. mini|Typisch gewachsene Hafenanlagen, hier Cherbourg Entlang der Südküste von West nach Ost Die Südküste gehört bis auf die Gewässer um die Kanalinseln heute zu Frankreich. Historisch ist auf die Normandie beidseits des Ärmelkanals hinzuweisen. Von Brest bis Cherbourg * Felsen und Leuchtturm Phare de Nividic (erbaut ab 1912, in Betrieb mit Kriegsunterbrechung seit 1936) * Insel Ouessant :: (Phare du Créac'h, bretonisch Tour-tan ar C'hreac'h, engl. Ushant Lighthouse, 1863; Radarturm und Leuchtturm Phare du Stiff im Nordwesten der Insel dient der Kontrolle des Verkehrstrennungsgebietes im Kanal. Daneben steht ein Sendemast für NAVTEX; Musée des phares au Créac'h) * Brest * Phare de l’Île Vierge (Baubeginn 1842; bei Plouguerneau) * Île-de-Batz (Leuchtturm) * Lannion * Morlaix * Saint-Malo (Rance mit dem Gezeitenkraftwerk Usine marémotrice de la Rance, 1966) :: Hafen und Festung, gleichnamige Bucht * Tombelaine (Felsinsel) und Le Mont-Saint-Michel (mit Gemeinde und Kloster/Abtei; nordwestl. von Avranches) * Saint-Pair-sur-Mer * Granville * nördlich davon liegt: die Halbinsel Cotentin *Coutances * Barneville-Carteret * Dielette * Jersey (südlichste Kanalinsel, brit.) **La Corbière Lighthouse **Noirmont Point Light *Guernsey ** Saint Peter Port, Hafen der ::Hauptstadt und wichtigste Hafenstadt von Guernsey (Brit. Kanalinseln) ** Castle Breakwater Lighthouse, Saint Peter Port Harbour (1850's) ** Brehon Tower, Little Roussel, Guernsey (1856) ** Les Hanois Lighthouse, Les Hanois, Guernsey (1862) ::Riffs westlich der Insel * Sark ::Sark Lighthouse *Burhou ::etwa 1,5 Kilometer westlich vor Alderney (zu Guernsey) * Alderney ** Alderney Lighthouse ** Saint Anne, Alderney ** Casquets lighthouses, Les Casquets, Alderney (1724) * Nordzufahrt zur Passage de la Déroute im Golfe de Saint-Malo (mit der Straße von Alderney bzw. Raz Blanchard – Bezeichn. der Seewege) * Flamanville (Dépt. Manche) ::Hafen: Port-Diélette; Semaphor (1867-1988) :: Kernkraftwerk Flamanville (seit 1985 in Betrieb; central nucléaire; neuer Block: EPR) * Le nez de Jobourg und Le cap de la Hague als nordwestl. Anfang der Normandie ::CROSS-ma Jobourg (Radarstation der frz. Marine) * Auderville * Cherbourg-en-Cotentin (Kriegs- und Handelshafen; ::römisches Castrum, 1688 begann S. de Vauban Festungsanlagen auszubauen; 2002 Museum La Cité de la Mer) * Barfleur :: Hafen und Phare de Gatteville am Pointe de B. nach 1775 * Gemeindeliste auf der Halbinsel Cotentin, bzw. im Département Manche Von Bayeux bis Honfleur Die Bucht der Landungsstrände 1944, geografische Bezeichnung Baie de Seine nach der Flussmündung. Auf Französisch die cinq plages du débarquement allié en Normandie, Details zu den Abschnitten / Secteur américain siehe unter Utah Beach, Omaha Beach und dem Secteur anglo-canadien mit Gold Beach, Juno Beach und Sword Beach (auch französische Truppen; zwischen Ouistreham und Saint-Aubin-sur-Mer). * Gatteville-le-Phare, Turm nach 1775, zweiter Turm 1896; bei Barfleur * La Madeleine (Ortsteil von Sainte Marie du Mont; Utah Beach) * Carentan * Saint-Lô thumb|Heutige Ansicht auf den [[Omaha Beach ]] * Bayeux * Huppain mit Port-en-Bessin-Huppain * Graye-sur-Mer * Courseulles-sur-Mer (1944 Juno Beach; markanter Kirchturm) * Saint-Aubin-sur-Mer * Caen *Ouistreham, Ornemündung, Sword Beach * Sallenelles * Merville-Franceville-Plage * Varaville * Cabourg * Houlgate * Villers-sur-Mer * Blonville-sur-Mer * Tourgéville * Bénerville-sur-Mer * Deauville (Vieux Port, Port Deauville) * Trouville-sur-Mer * Villerville * Honfleur, Musée de la Marine (in der Kirche Saint-Étienne) Von Le Havre bis Boulogne * Le Havre **Port du Havre (Seine) ** zweitgrößter Seehafen Frankreichs, seit 1517 ausgebaut, Bedeutung für Paris **(frz. Grand port maritime du Havre); Wiederaufbau der Stadt 1954 — 1954 ** Harfleur, an der Seinemündung ** Octeville, Bruneval * Étretat, bekannt sind die Klippen von Étretat (Falaises de, cliffs of Etretat) **Falaises d’Aval (75 m) **Falaises d’Amont (84 m) * Fécamp (Klippen mit 105 m Höhe) *Hautot-sur-Mer (Sci) :: mit einem von Deutschen angelegten Soldatenfriedhof für im Aug. 1942 gefallene Kanadier (Cimetière militaire canadien de Dieppe) * Dieppe (Arques) ::Burg Dieppe miniatur|Unterseeischer Verlauf des [[Kanaltunnel|Kanaltunnels (Eisenbahn)]] mini|Querfeuer in Calais * Le Tréport * Saint-Valery-sur-Somme * Le Crotoy * Baie d’Authie * Berck * Étaples * Boulogne-sur-Mer (Liane) * Leuchtturm auf dem Cap Gris-Nez :: bekannte Landmarke an der Côte d’Opale für die Straße von Dover (engste Stelle). Die Bezeichnung „grau“ entstand, weil der offenliegende Fels grau ist, im Gegensatz zu dem in Sichtweite nördlich liegenden Cap Blanc-Nez, bei dem weißes Kreide-Gestein zu Tage tritt. Von Calais bis Ostende * Calais ::römisch Caletum; Pale of Calais bis 1558; Tour de Guet - seit 13. Jahrhundert - evtl. sogar 810; neuer Leuchtturm 1848 - automatisiert 1992; bedeutender Fährhafen * Marck ::Phare de Walde (11 m Höhe, 1857; stillgelegt) * Gravelines (mit dem Avantport Ouest) * Grande-Synthe (Bourbourg) * Dunkerque (Dünkirchen) :: Stadtmauer 960, Ausbau des Fischerhafens zum Grand port maritime de Dunkerque ab dem 11. Jahrhundert, Hafenmuseum :: Belfried (Beffroi, Turm, 58 m; UNESCO-Eintrag) * Ostende (Belgien) ::NAVTEX-Station (Navarea 1, Seewarngebiet Nordsee/Nordatlantik); Fährhafen =Diverse Medien= Siehe auch * es fehlen Angaben zur: Anbindung der Häfen an das Eisenbahnnetz wie die Eisenbahnhauptstrecke von London/Bristol/Exeter/Penzance * Befestigungen des Atlantikwalls an der frz. Küste (2. Weltkrieg) und Zerstörungen der Küstenorte während der Landung in der Normandie (Wiederaufbau in den 1950er Jahren) * Flüsse / natürliche Zuflüsse; es münden die Veules ; die Canche ; l'Authie ; die Somme ; die Bresle ; die Seine ; die Touques ; die Dives ; l'Orne ; die Vire ; die Douve; die Sée ; die Sélune ; der Couesnon ; der Rance ; der Gouët ; der Trieux ; der Jaudy ; der Léguer ; der Dossen ; die Penzé ; der Tamar, die Exe ; Zuflüsse des Poole Harbour und des Southampton Water. * Inseln im Kanal über die Kategorie der Inseln im Ärmelkanal (Unterpunkt der Kategorie Ärmelkanal) * Städtebund Cinque Ports von ursprünglich fünf, heute 14 Hafenstädten in Kent und Sussex, z. B. Hythe * Kanalüberquerungen - Zu den Ausgangs- und Zielorten der verschiedenen Kanalüberquerungen, insbesondere bei militärische Unternehmen, siehe diese Liste * Liste von Leuchttürmen in England nach dem Alphabet * Liste der Orte entlang der Jurassic Coast * Liste von Seebrücken im Vereinigten Königreich * Plan zur Sicherung der frz. Küste mit Leuchttürmen (1825) * Regatten / Segelwettbewerbe in diesem Gewässer ** Das Fastnet Race für Yachten im Ärmelkanal und in der Keltischen See. Es wird über 608 Seemeilen nur in ungeraden Jahren am Ende der (alljährlichen) Cowes Week (Solent) ausgetragen. Bis 1999 war das Fastnet-Rennen die Abschlussregatta des Admiral’s Cups. ** Der Admiral’s Cup war in den 1950er bis 2003 ein Wettbewerb für Hochseeyachten in Cowes auf der Isle of Wight ** Das Two Handed Transatlantic Race oder TwoSTAR ist eine Transatlantikregatta (Transat; Ost -> West) mit zwei Seglern an Bord alle vier Jahre von Plymouth nach Newport (USA) ** Die Route du Rhum ist eine Transatlantik-Einhand-Segelregatta, die seit 1978 alle vier Jahre im Oktober/November ausgetragen wird. Sie startet an der Grouin-Landspitze (im Norden von Cancale) vor Saint-Malo und führt bis zur (frz.) Karibikinsel Guadeloupe. ** …… * Lifeboats/Seenotrettung/Cannot de sauvetage und ihre Standorte, Royal National Lifeboat Institution * Centre Régional Opérationnel de Surveillance et de Sauvetage (CROSS) der Internationalen Seeschifffahrts-Organisation (engl. International Maritime Organization, IMO; franz. Organisation maritime internationale) der UN, Sitz in London * United Kingdom Hydrographic Office (1795, UKHO), Taunton, Mitglied in der International Hydrographic Organization (IHO, 1921) Filme * Xavier Lefebvre: Die schönsten Küsten Frankreichs. (frz. Originaltitel: La France par la côte) tv-Serie, Dokumentation, Frankreich (arte), 2009, zehn Teile je 43 Min. IMDB; überwiegend Hubschrauber-Luftaufnahmen. ** Teil 1: Von Dünkirchen bis zur Seinemündung. ** Teil 2: Von Honfleur bis zum Mont-Saint-Michel. ** Teil 3: Von Cancale nach Ile d’Ouessant. (Brest) Literatur * Weblinks * Die Bildersammlung Commons hat Kapitel zu: Ärmelkanal - ►Küste Normandy - ►Küste im Ver. Königreich - ►Küste in Frankreich * Trinity House, official website (Die Steuerungszentrale der meisten engl. Leuchtfeuer) — List of lighthouses in England (vgl: Leuchttürme in England, en:Wikipedia, engl.) * Peter Dominiczak, Robert Mendick, Martin Evans, Rory Mulholland: Royal Navy must be deployed in Channel to protect against terrorists and people smugglers, MPs warn (Küstenschutz durch die Navy? vs. armed sea marshals. In: telegraph.co.uk vom 3. Aug. 2016) Einzelnachweise * Ursprung: de.wikipedia-Artikel Kategorie:Geographie Kategorie:Europe